A Twist In His Story
by highlydysfunctional
Summary: Yamanaka Ino. Just a mention of the beautiful blond's name could make almost every guy in his year drool like an idiot. But not him. No, not once did he look at her in a romantic way. And he never will. At least, that was what he thought...


**Note: (Seriously, read this first...)**

Ok, so this is my first fanfic and it may suck ( I hope not.).

Anyway, i just wanted to say that this story is based on one of the Naruto endings wherein, Naruto and the others were normal high school students. I thought it was interesting so, I thought about writing a fanfic about it...

That't all I wanted to say. Please continue reading and enjoy... and review after... Thanks.

PS. I think that Ino and Shino would look totally cute together, and this fanfic mostly revolves around them... Don't like the pairing??

**DEAL WITH IT.**

**PPS. **

This is the editted version.. aha... 

***

**Chapter One : Music and Storm Troopers**

It was exactly 7 in the morning on the first day of school. Most students would already be on their way to class, but then again, some students have the ability to sleep through alarm clocks.

Aburame Shino was one of them.

The young 16 year old was still under the sheets twisting and turning; his alarm clock had been ringing for the last 10 minutes, but he couldn't get up yet. Not just yet... He was still dreaming...

**/DREAM/**

Shino was standing on a wide open field. the day was bright, though a bit windy, but the weather was fine nonetheless. Shino looked around, and he spotted a cherry blossom tree a little distance away. It was just like the one in KHS's (Konoha High School) garden. Under the tree sat a teenaged girl with long blonde hair. As soon as he saw the girl, his heart started to race, though he didn't have any idea why. The girl saw him. She stood up, smiled and started running towards him.

"Shino-kun!" she said, boobs bouncing up and down as she ran. Shino opened his arms wide and recieved her running hug. He, of course hugged her back.

The girl then looked at Shino, took his shades of and stared into his deep grey eyes. He put one hand on her face. "Shino-kun..." she said again. Slowly, they face came closer to each other... He was about to kiss her.

"Shino..."

**/DREAM/**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Shino woke up with a start. He noticed that he had drool on his face and wiped it off with his hand. Looking around, he saw what had woken him; it was his ringing celphone. He looked at it, then he looked at his alarm clock which was STILL ringing. He hit the snooze button and grabbed his celphone. It was quite ironic, he thought, how a loud alarm clock could be beaten by a celphone. Noise is not something the teenager liked to put up with so early in he morning. A ringing celphone programmed to the highest volume.. yup that is definitely noise to him. And in order to stop the noise he could only do one thing: He answered it.

"Yeah?" he practically growled into the speaker.

"SHINO!!" a loud energetic voice shouted from the other end of the celphone. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU MAN?!"

"Kiba..." he said calmly, but the voice and the owner of the voice continued to shout

"WE'RE GONNA BE FUCKING LATE FOR CLASS IF YOU -"

"KIBA!" Shino finally shouted. It was unusaul for him to shout like that for he was a very soft-spoken person, but when it came to his bestfriend, he just couldn't help it. Sometimes people just had to shout at Kiba so that he would listen. And sometimes, it actually works.

"WHAT?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

"I heard you. Loud and clear. Stop shouting. I slept through my alarm. You go on ahead."

"You sure?"

"Just go." and he hung up. Shino sighed and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 7:26, it read.

_Shit. Class is gonna start in a few. I hate mornings. _He thought, and finally got off of his bed and went straight into the bathroom.

***

By the time Shino left the house, it was already 7:45. He had to hurry if he wanted to complete the 30 minute walk to his school in just 15 minutes, so he ate a sandwich as he jogged through the crowd of strangers going on with their daily lives. Of course, he would've had time to eat breakfast at home if his dad were home. But then again, he was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few more weeks. And in those weeks that his dad wasn't home, he had to cook for himself, clean the house by himself and have no one help him in taking care of the Siberian Husky puppy that Kiba gave him for his birthday (Kiba thought that an animal companion would be good for him. Insanely enough, Shino accepted the puppy and loves it to death. Other than that, he has a pet spider.) Times like these made him wish that his mom were still alive... or wished that he had a girlfriend, which doesn't really happen a lot. And so, he jogged his lonely way to school, deep in his thoughts with Matchbox20's catchy music blaring in his ears, thinking about that girl in his dream who looked Strangely like Yamanaka Ino.

The most popular girl in his year.

On the other side of town, a girl with long blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail and sapphire blue eyes ran out of a flower shop with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"I'll see you later mom!" she shouted happily before running off to school.

The girl was Yamanaka Ino, and as usual, she is running late for school. She turned left on a corner and bumped into another person who was also in the same situation. Ino rubbed her head and was about to apologize to the person she bumped until she saw who it was. It was a pink-haired girl who was her classmate for the last 5 years. It was her best friend turned 'rival in love'. It was none other than Haruno Sakura.

"Damn it, Forehead! Not only do you have to have such a large forehead but do you have to be such a klutz too?!" she glared at Sakura.

"Look who's talking Piggy!" she glared back before standing up.

"I don't have time for this, Sasuke needs me to sit next to him." and with that, she turned around and ran to their school as quickly as possible, knowing that what she just said will provoke Ino to run after her and race her to school where their 'Darling Sasuke' is. Surely enough, Ino also stood up and followed Sakura.

"Oh no you don't, Forehead!! I'm the one who's gonna be sitting next to him!!" The two girls were both (literally) running at the speed of light that they were already climbing/running up the stairs to thier classroom, and they were so focused on beating each other that they didn't even notice that they trampled an innocent shades wearing, black woolen hat on head, earphones on ears guy.

To be specific, Shino didn't hear them running toward him due to the fact that he was wearing earphones, and by the time he felt an odd murderous aura and looked behind him, it was already too late for him to step aside. In the end, he got trampled by a pair of 'Female Storm Troopers'.

There he was. Listening to music as he made his was to his classroom, happy that the long flight of stairs are over. It was not that his reflexes were weak, in fact they were more or less okay. If 'okay' means 'My head's not a ball magnet' or 'I can run without tripping', then yeah, he was good to go. But the problem was, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings because of the music blasting in his ears. Next thing he knew, he felt an odd presence and saw two of the scariest people ever,and then, he fell face first onto the floor and was in a whole lot of pain. And as he lay on the floor, he heard a lot of shouting. Specifically, the shouting voices of Haruno Sakura ,Yamanaka Ino and some other girls, followed by the voice of his best friend Kiba. He didn't really listen to thier bickering. He didn't really care. All he cared about was getting back at the girls who trampled himto the floor and giving him a nosebleed. After a few minutes, he finally stood up and walked to the entrance of his classroom, where he saw two girls preventing each other from enetering via "butt-pushing" each other and some other girls shouting at them and also his best friend Kiba along with the's class's lazy bum Nara Shikamaru complaining about the noise they were making.

He glared at the two girls from behind. Suddenly, all shouting stopped except from the two girls.

Apparently, everybody else noticed Shino's angry figure behind them. The two girls couldn't care less. They just really wanted to win against the other, so it really surprised them when they suddenly felt someone kick them from behind causing the two of them to fall to the floor, with their skirts up, revealing panties.

Shino stood over them glaring.

_Time to add insult to injury. _He thought, and he did.

He walked over them, ignored Kiba's suggestion of sitting next to him and sat on the table next to Uchiha Sasuke. The two girls noticed this and started shouting at Shino.

To be specific, Ino started shouting at him. She didn't appreciate being kicked on the butt so early in the morning.

"WTF ABURAME?! THAT'S MY SEAT!!"

"..."

"HEY! GET OFF THAT SEAT!!"

"..."

Ino finally got pissed (more than she already is) and grabbed Shino by the collar and started shaking him to which he replied with an annoyed "Hn...". Sakura just stood there as Ino tried to kill him, to be honest, the mysterious Aburame Shino kind of creeped her out. He creeped almost everyone out. But aside from Ino's gorgeous beauty, her violent temper was also well-known, so it didn't really surprise anybody that she would start harrassing the intimidating Aburame. What did surprise everyone was that Shino wasn't cowering. Not even in the slightest bit, and now he was visibly annoyed. Well, at least to Kiba he was. He could see Shino's eyebrows scrunch together, almost turning his perfectly shaped brows into one also perfectly shaped unibrow; his light gray eyes turning into a darker shade. A sure sign that he was annoyed. And so, Kiba stood up to intervene and as he was about to get Ino off of him, someone barged into the room. It was a blonde haired boy with a piece of white cloth tied on his forehead - "Karate Kid" style. everybody stopped staring at the Ino who was about to strangle Shino (yes, them too) and stared at the boy as he wrote on the black board in big bold letters: UZUMAKI NARUTO.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I won't lose to any of you losers!!" Normally, the class would've responded to to that violently, but then again, someone else entered the class room. He was tall, with bored brown eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses and silvery hair. He gave the room one glance and sighed.

"Jeez. This is gonna be a looong year..." he scratched the back of his head, went to the center of the classroom and said, "Good morning class, I am your home room teacher. Hatake Kakashi." he looked at Ino who was still trying to strangle Shino and said, "I suggest you continue trying to kill Mr. Aburame later, Ms. Yamanaka. And Mr. Inuzuka, please close your mouth." apparently, Kiba was about to yell an insult at Naruto when Kakashi entered. "Now, would everybody please take thier seat. Oh and welcome to Konoha High School, Mr. Uzumaki."

Strangely enough, everyone went to thier seat.

Shino stood up from beside Sasuke and went to sit beside Kiba.

If minutes before, the room was in total chaos, it was now in quiet shock. As Kakashi looked at the young faces of his new students, he could almost laugh at the same look of utter surprise pasted on their faces. Each one mimicking the other almost perfectly. He smiled.

"Oh, just to make things clear, you guys can call me Hatake-sensei."

**END OF CHAPTER**

***

okay, so i editted the first chapter. i think it's a bit better than the first version... meh... chapter 2's coming up in a few days.. :)) keep on reading!!!... please?

no flames!!!! thanks. :)


End file.
